ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Arutz HaYeladim
Arutz HaYeladim (The Kids' Channel; Formerly: Arutz Shesh (ערוץ 6) channel 6) is an Israeli youngster cable television channel owned by RGE (and formerly NOGA Communications Limited), and Cartoonverse Television's impending broadcasting partner. History The channel first launched in November 1989, as a part of Israeli cable's trial broadcasting prior to the 1990 official launch. At first the channel broadcast only two hours a day, and in its first two years was based primarily on purchased programs. In 1991, the channel began involving segments with human hosts and presenters. These segments grew to bigger live shows over the years and gave some of the presenters their tickets to stardom. The channel's growing popularity among children also led to many educational campaigns, regarding issues such as safety and tolerance. In 1996, the channel's content was transferred to the control of the new company "Noga Tikshoret" ("Venus communication"), and the channel updated its programming to more interactive nature while also adding more original programs - a direction that the channel is following to this day. In 2010, Cartoon Network became a television block on the channel appearing weekdays 11AM to 2PM, showing kids' shows from the channel dubbed in Hebrew. This happened because Cartoon Network's pan-European version was no longer available in Israel, having been removed years before the block's launch. Oded Menashe, the last of the "original" presenters from the channel's first years, left in 2005 after 14 years; at the time no presenter had stayed longer at the channel. As of 2012, Menashe's record was surpassed by Tal Mosseri, who joined the channel in 1997 and left in mid-2015 after 18 years as a presenter. Besides Menashe, Museri and Kobi Machat, who joined the channel in 2000 and left in early 2012 after 12 years as a presenter, none of the other presenters, past or present, has ever stayed in the channel for more than nine consecutive years. On 31 December 2017, Arutz HaYeladim has ceased operations. Presenters *Yael Abecassis *Sendi Bar *Yael Bar Zohar *Adi Ezroni *Oded Menashe *Tal Mosseri *Michal Yannai *Oded Paz *Tom Baum *Liron Revivo Programs * 1001 Nights * 101 Dalmatians: The Series * 2 Stupid Dogs * 3-2-1 Penguins! * 3-Kangaroos * 31 Minutes * 64 Zoo Lane * 6teen * A Thousand and One... Americas * Aaahh!!! Real Monsters * Ace Ventura: Pet Detective * The Adventures of Belle and His Mom * The Adventures of Blinky Bill * The Adventures of Cuddles and Toothy * The Adventures of Luke and Leia * Adventures of the Gummi Bears * The Adventures of Hijitus * The Adventures of Paddington Bear * The Adventures of Panty & Stocking * The Adventures of Sam * The Adventures of Sam & Max: Freelance Police * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog * The Adventures of T-Rex * The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin * The Adventures of Tintin * The Adventures of Uniqua and Pablo * Albert Says... Nature Knows Best * ALF: The Animated Series * Alias the Jester * Alice in Wonderland * Alien Racers * Almost Naked Animals * Alvin and the Chipmunks * Amazing Animals * The Amazing Splashinis * The Amingo Show * The Amitie Show * The Amazing Spiez! * Anatole * Andrew the Magical President * Angel's Friends * Angry Birds Toons * Animalia * Animal Crackers * Animal Mechanicals * Animal Stories * Animaniacs * Anne of Green Gables * Anthony Ant * Archibald the Koala * Archie's Weird Mysteries * Around the World in 80 Days * Around the World with Willy Fog * The Arle Show * Arthur * Astro Boy * Astro Farm * Atomic Betty * Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy * Avenger Penguins * B-Daman Crossfire * B-Daman Fireblast * Babar * The Baby Huey Show * Baby Backyardigans * Back to the Future: The Animated Series * Backyard Wizard of Oz * The Backyardigans * The Backyardigans 2.0 * Bakugan Battle Brawlers * Bananaman * Bandolero * Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse * The Baskervilles * Basket Fever * The Basketeers * Bat Baby: The Series * Bat Baby: The Adventures of Bat Baby and Robin * Batman: The Animated Series * Batman of the Future * The Batman * Batman: The Brave and the Bold * Beast Wars: Transformers * Ben 10 * Ben 10: Alien Force * Beetlejuice: The Animated Series * Being Ian * Benjamin the Elephant * The Berenstain Bears * Berenstain Bears: Rescue Heroes * Beethoven * Beverly Hills Teens * Beyblade * Beyblade: Metal Fusion * BeyWheelz * Bibi Blocksberg * Bibi & Tina * Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot * The Big Knights * Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures: The Series * Billy the Cat * Birdz * Blaster's Universe * Bleach * The Bluffers * The Blunders * Bob and Margaret * Bob the Builder * Bob in a Bottle * Bobby's World * Bobobobs * Le Bonheur de la vie * Bouli * Bozo: The World's Most Famous Clown * The Boy * Brambly Hedge * Bratz * Bratzillaz (House of Witchez) * Breezly and Sneezly * Bright Sparks * The Brothers Flub * Bruno the Kid * A Bunch of Munsch * Bureau of Alien Detectors * The Busy World of Richard Scarry * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command * C Bear and Jamal * Camp Candy * Camp Lakebottom * Captain N: The Game Master * Captain Zed and the Zee Zone * Card Captor Sakura * The Care Bears * Carl² * CatDog * Cave Party * Chaotic * Crash of the Titans: The Series * Casper's Scare Schoo * Caveman's Best Friend * Cédric * Célestin * The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show * Chhota Bheem * Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers * Chipie et Clyde * Chucklewood Critters * CJ the DJ * Clang Invasion * Clay Kids * Clifford the Big Red Dog * Clone High * C.L.Y.D.E. * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs * The Cobi Troupe * Commander Clark * Committed * COPS * Code Lyoko * Code Lyoko: Evolution * Codename: Kids Next Door * Comedy World * The Comic Strip * Contraptus * Cops & Robots: The Series * Corduroy * Count Duckula * The Country Mouse and the City Mouse Adventures * Corneil & Bernie * Courage the Cowardly Dog * Cosmic Cowboys * Cow and Chicken * Crafty Kids Club * Creepy Crawlers * Creepy Crawlies * Crayon Shin-chan * Crocadoo * Cubix * Curious George * Cyberchase * Danger Mouse * The DaVincibles * The Daltons * Dan Vs. * Dark Knights * Danger Mouse * Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines * The Deep * Dennis the Menace * Dennis the Menace and Gnasher * Detective Bogey * Detention * Dexter's Laboratory * Di-Gata Defenders * Dig and Dug * Dino-Riders * Dinofroz * Dinosaur King * Dinosaucers * Dofus * Dogtanian and the Three Muskehounds * Doraemon * Dora the Explorer * Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz * Doug * Downtown * The Dr. Shrinky and Yucky Man Show * Dr. Dimensionpants * Dr. Dog * Dragon Ball GT * Dragon Ball Z * Dragon Booster * Dragon Express * Dragon Flyz * Dragon Tales * Dream Defenders * The Dreamstone * Droopy, Master Detective * DuckTales * Duel Masters * Dumb Bunnies * Dungeons & Dragons * Ed, Edd n Eddy * Edgar & Ellen * Eek! The Cat * Eggzavier the Eggasaurus * El Chavo: The Animated Series * Eliot Kid * Elliot Moose * Extreme Ghostbusters * The Fairly OddParents! * Fairy Tale Police Department * Famous 5: On the Case * Fanta Babies: The Series * Fanta Babies: On the Case * Fantaghirò * The Fantastic Voyages of Sinbad the Sailor * Fantômette * Fat Dog Mendoza * Fievel's American Tails * Felix the Cat * Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman * Flight Squad * The Flipets * The Flintstones * Fly Tales * Flying Rhino Junior High * Follow That Feather * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * Four Eyes! * Funky Cops * Fourways Farm * Foxbusters * Franklin * The Frankie Show * Freakazoid! * Free Birds * Free Willy * Fruits Basket * Flowgo's World * Garfield and Friends * Galaxy Squad * Gravity Falls: The Series * Gravity Falls: The Mysteries of Dipper and Mabel * Gawayn * George of the Jungle (1967) * George of the Jungle (2007) * George Shrinks * Geronimo Stilton * G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero * The Gingerbread Man * Girlstuff/Boystuff * Gloria's House * Gormiti * The Gravediggers Squad * The Greedysaurus Gang * The Green Squad * Groove High * Growing Up Creepie * The Gnoufs * Happy Ness: Secret of the Loch * Hareport * Harvey Street Kids * Hattytown Tales * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2002) * Heathcliff * Hercules: The Animated Series * Heroes: Legend of the Battle Disks * Honeybee Hutch * Horrid Henry * Horseland * Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 * Howie Aulador * House of Mouse * Hey Arnold! * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange * Hikaru no Go * Histeria! * Horrible Histories * The Houndcats * Huntik: Secrets & Seekers * Hurricanes * I Am Weasel * It's a Giant Land * I.N.K. Invisible Network of Kids * Inami * Inazuma Eleven * Inazuma Eleven GO * International Super Spy: The Series * The Incredible Hulk * Inspector Gadget * Inuyasha * It's a Giant Land * Itsy Bitsy Spider * Ivanhoe The King's Knight * Jackie Chan Adventures * Jacob Two-Two * Jacques Cousteau's Ocean Tales * James Bond Jr. * The Jetsons * Jibber Jabber * Jin Jin and the Panda Patrol * Johnny Bravo * Jumanji * Journey to the Heart of the World * Journey to the West - Legends of the Monkey King * The Jungle Book * The Jungle Bunch * Jungle Tales * Jumanji * Justice League * Justice League Unlimited * Justin Time * Kaboodle * Kaleido Star * Kampung Boy * The Karate Kid * Kenny the Shark * The Ketchup Vampires * Kid Paddle * Kidd Video * Kimba the White Lion * A Kind of Magic * Kipper * Kirby: Right Back at Ya! * Knights-A-Lot * Kuu Kuu Harajuku * Larva * Laurel and Hardy * League of Super Evil * Leo and Katie * Lego Vehicles: Delivery Adventure * The Legend of Calamity Jane * Legend of the Dragon * The Legend of the Volcano Sisters * The Legend of White Fang * The Legends of Treasure Island * Legion of Super Heroes * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee * Life with Louie * Lilly the Witch * The Lampies * Lisa * The Littl' Bits * Little Bear * The Little Flying Bears * Little Hippo * The Little Lulu Show * Little Monkeys * Little Monsters * Little Nick * The Little Prince * Little Rosey * Little Spirou * Little White * The Littles * Littlest Pet Shop * Lola & Virginia * Lou and Mina * LoliRock * Looney Tunes * Loonatics * Loonatics Unleashed * Loopy De Loop * The Lost World * Lou! * Lou & Mina * Macron 1 * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast * Magi-Nation * The Magic School Bus * The Magician * Maple Town * Marco * Martha Speaks * Martin Morning * The Magic Key * Marsupilami * Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse * Marvel Super Hero Adventures * Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action! * The Mask: Animated Series * Matt's Monsters * Max Adventures * Max Steel * Maxie's World * Maya & Miguel * Maya the Honey Bee * Men in Black: The Series * Mew Mew Power * Miffy * Mighty Max * Mighty Raju * The Minimighty Kids * Minuscule * Mio Mao * Mission to Mars: The Series * Mission to Mars: M.O.O.N. * Mix Master * Moby Dick and the Secret of Mu * Mona the Vampire * Moners Sixton 2590 * Monica's Gang * Monica Teen * Monster & Pirates * Monster Allergy * Monster by Mistake * Monster High * Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm * The Mouse and the Monster * Moville Mysteries * The Mozart Band * Mr. Bogus * ¡Mucha Lucha! * Mumble Bumble * The Mumbly Cartoon Show * Mummies Alive! * The Mummy: The Animated Series * Muppet Babies * Musti * My Dad the Rock Star * My Dating's Stepbrother * My Favorite Fairy Tales * My Friend Grompf * My Goldfish is Evil * My Gym Partner's A Monkey * My Little Pony 'n Friends * My Little Pony Tales * My Friends Baby Kong * My Pet Monster * The Mysterious Cities of Gold * The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog * Mythic Warriors * Naruto * Ned's Newt * Nellie the Elephant * Nerds and Monsters * The Neverending Story * The New Adventures of Lassie * The New Adventures of Lucky Luke * The New Adventures of Nanoboy * The New Adventures of Peter Pan * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * The New Adventures of Zorro * The New Archies * The New Batman Adventures * The New Woody Woodpecker Show * Nils Holgersson * Nina Patalo * Nina's World * Noah's Island * Noddy's Toyland Adventures * Noozles * Nutri Ventures - The Quest for the 7 Kingdoms * Oakie Doke * Oddworld: Munch's Oddysee: The Series * Oddworld: Abe's Exoddus: The Series * Oddworld Unleashed * Oggy and the Cockroaches * Old Bear Stories * OK K.O.!: Let's Be Heroes: The Series * Om Nom Stories * Once Upon a Time... * Orson and Olivia * Oscar and Friends * Oscar's Orchestra * Oswaldo * Ovide and the Gang * The Owl * Ox Tales * The Oz Kids * Ozzy & Drix * Pablo the Little Red Fox * Pablo the Little Penguin: The Series * Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures * Peanuts * Pelswick * Percy the Park Keeper * Pet Alien * Peter Pan & the Pirates * Pichi Pichi Pitch * Piggsburg Pigs! * Pijamas * The Pink Panther Show * Pink Panther and Sons * Pink Panther and Pals * Pinky and the Brain * Pinocchio: The Series * Pippi Longstocking * Pirate Family * Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks * Pocahontas * Pok & Mok * The Pop and Cub Show * Pokémon * Pokémon Chronicles * Police Academy * The Pondles * PopPixie * Popples * Postcards from Buster * Pound Puppies * Power Stone * The Powerpuff Girls * Princess of the Nile * Princess Sissi * Project G.e.e.K.e.R. * ProStars * Pucca * Puyo Puyo * Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary * Puyo Puyo Champions * Punky Funky * Punky Funky Tazos * The Raccoons * The Ranch * Ranma ½ * Raffina and Rulue Adventures * Rascal the Raccoon * Ratz * Raymond * The Real Ghostbusters * The Real Story of Happy Birthday to You * Really Wild Animals * ReBoot * Recess * Redwall * The Ren & Stimpy Show * The Rescuers * Rescue Heroes * The Ringo Show * Ringo & Tee: Heroes United * Ripley's Believe It or Not! * Road Rovers * Robin Hood: Mischief in Sherwood * Robinson Sucroe * Robotboy * Robots: The Series * Rocko's Modern Life * Rod 'n' Emu * Roger Ramjet * Rolie Polie Olie * RollBots * Ruby Gloom * Ryan & Isabella: The Series * Saban's Adventures of Oliver Twist * Sabrina: The Animated Series * Sabrina's Secret Life * Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat * Sailor Moon * Sally Bollywood: Super Detective * Salty's Lighthouse * Samurai 7 * Samurai Jack * Samurai Pizza Cats * Sandokan * Sandra the Fairytale Detective * ''The Scaredy Girls'' * Scaredy Squirrel * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! '' * ''The Scooby-Doo Show * Secret Mission Adventures * The Secret Show * Seven Little Monsters * Sgt. Frog * Sharky & George * Shaun the Sheep * She-Ra: Princess of Power * Sheeep * Sheriff Kimberly's Wild West * Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century * SheZow * Shrek: The Series * Sid the Science Kid * Sidekick * SilverHawks * Sítio do Picapau Amarelo * Simba, the King Lion * Simon in the Land of Chalk Drawings * Sitting Ducks * Skunk Fu! * Sky Dancers * Slugterra * Small Animals * The Small Giant * The Smoggies * The Smurfs * Sonic Advance: The Series * Sonic Boom * Sophie Santiago's Secret Files * Sooty's Amazing Adventures * Soul Music * Snorks * Space Goofs * Space Strikers * Spaced Out * Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends * Spider-Man ABC * Spider-Man * Spider-Man: The New Animated Series * The Spectacular Spider-Man * Spider-Woman * Spike and Suzy * Spike Team * SpongeBob SquarePants * Star Street: The Adventures of the Star Kids * Static Shock * Stickin' Around * Street Football * Stuart Little: The Animated Series * Sugar Sugar Rune * Super 4 * Super Dave: Daredevil for Hire * Super Duper Sumos * The Super Globetrotters * Super Monkey Ball 2: The Series * Superman: The Animated Series * Supernormal * Super Royals Action! * SuperTed * The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! * Surf's Up: The Series * Shuriken School * Sweet Little Monsters * Sylvanian Families * Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries * Tai Chi Chasers * Tale of the Mighty Knights: W.O.R.L.D. * Tales of the Tooth Fairies * TaleSpin * Tama and Friends * Taotao * Tara Duncan: The Evil Empress * Taz-Mania * Teamwork Illumination * Teen Titans * Teenage Fairytale Dropouts * The Feli & Raffina Show * The Funnyman Boogeyman Show * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) * Tenkai Knights * Theodore Tugboat * Thomas & Friends * The Three Bears * The Three Friends and Jerry * Three Little Ghosts * Thundarr the Barbarian * Thunderbirds Are Go * ThunderCats * Timberwood Tales * Time Jam: Valerian & Laureline * Time Warp Trio * Timothy Goes to School * Tiny Toon Adventures * The Treacle People * Titeuf * Tom * Tom and Jerry * Tom and Jerry Kids * Tom and Jerry Tales * Tommy e Oscar * Toonsylvania * Top Cat * Total Drama * Toto Trouble * Touni et Litelle * Tracey McBean * Transformers Academy * Transformers: Animated * Transformers: Armada * Transformers: Cybertron * Transformers: Energon * Transformers: Prime * Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015) * The Triplets * Trolls of Troy * Trulli Tales * Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle * Tupu * The Twins of Destiny * The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat * The Twisted Whiskers Show * The Ugly Duckling * The Universe Stops with You * The Zimmer Twins * Tyrone's News * Ultimate Book of Spells * Vampires, Pirates & Aliens * VeggieTales * Visionaries: Knights of the Magical Light * Vicky the Viking * Viva Piñata * The Wacky World of Tex Avery * The Wacky World of Tic and Tac * Wakfu * Wakkaville * Waldo's Way * Wallace and Gromit * Watership Down * The Way Things Work * Waynehead * What-a-Mess * What's New, Scooby-Doo? * What's the Big Idea? * Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego? * Where's Wally?: The Animated Series * The Why Why Family * Who's Goes There? * Wild Kratts * Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa * Will and Dewitt * William's Wish Wellingtons * Winx Club * Wisdom of the Gnomes * Wish Kid * Witch World * Woody Woodpecker: Escape from Buzz Buzzard Park * WordGirl * The World of David the Gnome * The World of Peter Rabbit and Friends * World of Quest * Worms * The WotWots * Wowser * Wunderkind Little Amadeus * Wyrd Sisters * X-DuckX * X-Men: Evolution * Xiaolin Showdown * Yakari * Yogi Bear * Yo-Kai Watch * Yolanda: Daughter of the Black Corsair * Yoplait!: The Series * Yu Yu Hakusho * Yu-Gi-Oh! * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * Zazoo U * The Zeta Project * The ZhuZhus * Zig & Sharko * Zixx * Zoids: Chaotic Century * Zoids: New Century * Zoolympics * Zoocup See also *Noga Communications *Jetix Europe Category:Noga Communications Category:Jetix Europe Category:Hebrew television networks Category:Children's television networks Category:Cartoonverse Television Category:Cartoonverse Television International